Our Name In the Sand
by Leytivia
Summary: He lead the almost perfect life, but he was missing something he thought he had. Not what you think, AU LP!
1. Epilogue

_A/N: This is a sort of, rewrite of A Comet Pulled from orbit. Takes place around the same time as season 5. Will not drag, so the epilogue should cover most of what needs to get done, enjoy._

He rolled over onto his back, feeling the warm presence beside him. Her long brown hair lay across the pillow. She felt his eyes on her.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"Morning," Lucas said, leaning over to kiss her.

"How long have you been up?" The woman asked him.

"Ah… about 30 seconds." He said with a chuckle. "I'll go make breakfast."

"Sounds great." She whispered.

Lucas walked into the small kitchen of his tiny New York apartment that he shared with his girlfriend. They had been together about a year and a half. He loved her, he did. But he felt like his life was on repeat, despite the fact that he had an almost successful career, and a woman that he loved, his life was still incomplete.

Suddenly, he heard the jarring sound of his cell phone, he picked it up off of the counter.

"Hello? Yes… oh really. That's great, that's- yeah, I'll be down soon. Alright, thanks… bye."

He hung up and smiled. This was it, this was the day it would all be so real. Last month the fictional novel he had written had gotten a movie offer. Lucas graciously accepted, and after a long process, today was the day he would meet with everyone. From the director to the producer, the cast, makeup and wardrobe, music supervisors, etcetera. And he was excited.

Lucas was reluctant to do the movie at first, out of fear that his book would be turned into something completely different. But Lindsey convinced him after a while that it was a great opportunity, and he obliged. He was happy he did.

Lindsey strolled into the room, "Who was that?"

"Oh, that was John. I have a meeting today, like. An official one."

"Luke!" She exclaimed happily, "That's great."

"I know," He laughed, putting his arms around her. "But I have to be there as soon as possible, so I'm just gonna pick something up."

"That's fine." She smiled, "I'm capable of cooking on my own."

"Okay," He laughed.

** ** **

He pulled up outside of an office building maybe 40 minutes later. He saw John standing in the lobby.

"Lucas, hey. It's great to see you."

"You too." He replied shaking his hand, "This, this is a big day."

"I know it is." He said, two people walked up behind him. "Oh Lucas, this is Alex Fields, our director."

"Good to see you again." Lucas said, shaking the man's hand.

"And this is, Peyton Sawyer, our music supervisor."

Lucas looked at her, she seemed, timid, her emerald green eyes could radiate through a wall. But she was beautiful.

But he caught himself. "Good to meet you, Peyton." He said reaching out.

She hesitated, "You too."

There was a small pause as she let go of his hand. Lucas began to feel nervous for some reason.

"Well," John butt in. "Let's head upstairs."

"Right." Luke responded.

** ** **

The meeting was long, but fulfilling, on their lunch break, Luke went to a small restaurant downtown that was his favorite, Lindsey didn't like it their, so it was nice when he got to go.

A large crowd of people came in just as he was. He collided with another person.

They apologized simultaneously. Then he realized who it was.

"Peyton?"

"Yeah… Hi." She said, timidly, but slightly more upbeat. "You like it here too?"

"Yeah um, I don't get to come here a lot, but yeah."

She smiled, he was just standing there, "You going to order or what?" She asked him with a chuckle, seeing as he was next.

"Oh, right." He said blushing, Peyton smirked at him as he turned around.

** ** **

"What are you waiting for, a bus?" Peyton questioned him, stepping outside.

"Oh, no, I just figured we could walk back together, I would have felt rude leaving you."

"Oh really now?" Peyton asked, "Cause yes, after are glorious 2 sentence conversation, how could you ever leave me?" She finished, sarcastically.

He laughed, "You know what I mean…"

"Actually, I don't, But… I'll accept the offer."

"Good," He said, looking at her. They headed back.

"So umm… I gotta ask." He began. "Are you the same Peyton Sawyer who owns-"

"PS records?" She cut him off, "Yeah… but, how would you know about that?"

"I… uh, I'm from North Carolina, so I keep up with these things."

"No way." She said, a little bit awe-struck. "Where?"

"You wouldn't have heard of it-"

"Shoot, I know more than you think."

"Tree Hill?"

"How long did you live there?" Peyton asked him nonchalantly.

"Not long, probably, until I was six or seven, until my dad came around. And he and my mom have a, rocky history. It was just too hard for her. So we moved to Greensboro, once I graduated college I moved here."

"Big difference huh?" She asked, "There, and here. Just, the atmosphere, completely different. Do you ever go back?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend and I visit my mom and my sister on holidays and what not."

"Oh." she replied subtly.

"But you never answered my question." Luke retorted.

"Yes I did."

"You ever heard of Tree Hill?"

"Um… Oh look, we're here." She said, changing the subject. They both had been distracted to see where they were going.

"Yeah." He scoffed, "Look."

** ** **

"Hey Linds… Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. Some stuff came up, I'm heading home now. Okay? Love you, bye."

He hated coming home late, but he hated how she had trouble trusting him when things like this happened. He stepped outside to see Peyton sitting on the curb, waiting.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?"

"Oh, hey Luke. I usually just take a cab to these things because parking is hell. But um, looks like I'm walking now." She said standing up.

"Nonsense. I'll drive you, what's the address of you're hotel?"

"Lucas, I don't think that's very appropriate."

"What, you getting into my car?"

"Yeah, A; how do I not know you're some crazy guy who is going to kidnap me and B; It's not fair to her."

"Peyton, I write books, and as pretty as you are. No, and it's not fair to who?"

"You're girlfriend." She replied quietly.

"How did you know-"

"You told me earlier."

"Right." He replied, "Listen, just let me take you home. Besides, if something happened to you who would find the kick-ass music for my movie?"

She was flattered, but she couldn't go along with him, it wasn't fair. "Fine." She huffed, "Let's go."

He smiled and they headed around back towards the parking garage.

"Wow." She said, "For a big time author I figured you'd have some fancy pants, hybrid electric car that might as well fly."

He laughed, "No… this was my uncles, it's the sweetest ride you'll ever get."

"I bet I can top that." She said snidely, getting in.

"Oh really now?" He asked, "What kind of 'sweet ride' do you have?"

She laughed, "63, mercury comet. Convertible."

"Damn." He said, "Nice. Not what I pictured you in though?"

"I'll bet." She scoffed. "Just drive."

"Alright."

** ** **

"So um, stop me if this is inappropriate, but you're pretty, come off as smart, and probably talented in some aspect, someone got your heart?"

"_Yes." _She said in her head. "Um, sort of. I lived in LA for a while, that's how I got started. I dated this guy, but I think it was partially my fault we broke it off, I always would push him away in some sense. And after I moved back to North Carolina it just got harder, and eventually, the distance got to us. So, we… I, ended it."

"I'm sorry, Peyton."

"It's okay, just wasn't meant to be right?"

"Right." He replied quietly. "Well, is this the place?"

"It is."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you… soon?"

She smiled and got out of the car. "Soon, bye Luke."

"Bye Peyton."

He watched her until he was sure she had gotten in. A smile on his face, he drove off.

He was so glad that Lindsey had convinced him to go through with this.

_Lindsey_

** ** **

"Lindsey?" Lucas shouted, walking through the front door of their apartment.

"Luke." She threw her arms around him, "I missed you. What took so long?"

"Oh, John called me back, just to sort out a few more details, but I'm here now."

"So this is really happening isn't it?" She asked him excitedly.

"You bet."

"And you're not gonna go run off with some hot actress, are you?"

He groaned, leaning down to kiss her, "Never."

"Good." She replied.

** ** **

Peyton turned the key and walked into her hotel room, she hated hotels, they all looked the same, they all smelled the same, and had that feeling of travel, and not being home. It made her uneasy. But today, she wanted to be here. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed one of her closest friends.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Haley, hi."

"Hey," She said happily, "How's New York?"

"It's um, surprisingly nice, today was long, but, worth it."

"That's good, and how's the famous Lucas Scott?"

"Not what you'd expect." Peyton laughed. "He's not a money hungry business man, he's just. Lucas Scott."

"That's good." Haley laughed, "Anything else?"

"No, just, been a long day."

"Same here, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

Peyton hung up and flopped down onto her bed, willing herself to go to sleep. She wanted it to be tomorrow. And maybe the next day. She picked up her ipod off of the night stand and turned on the song 'With or Without You" by U2, and let someone else say the words she was thinking.

_Through the storm we reach the shore,_

_You give it all, but I want more._

_And I'm waiting for you…_

** ** **

Should I continue? Reviews are appreciated.


	2. And I'm Waiting for You

**A/N: **_I'm getting better feedback than I thought I would, so thanks for the positive reviews guys! Means a lot. Here's chapter 2. _

Luke attended several more meetings that week, they came and went. It got old eventually. He noticed how Peyton had definitely lightened up by the end of the week. He shouldn't have noticed this, but he did. He wanted to talk to her one more time before she headed back to North Carolina.

"Hey, Peyt!" He shouted at her, as she walked down the sidewalk.

"Hey Luke, what's up?" She said in a happy tone.

"Well you sound happy."

"Yeah, I guess, it's just a relief all of this is over, and now I can just get to my job."

"Yeah, I meant to ask you about that?" Luke said, "I mean, own a record label, it's all related, but how did you get into music supervision?"

"Um, when I was in LA, after I quit by other job, I thought I'd try to take an internship with it, I had the music experience, and it was a long shot, but I made it. It was never anything I dreamed, but it's a nice fall back. Plus it brought me here."

Lucas laughed, "That's, that's great, it's hard for people to have two jobs they love."

"Yeah well, you just have to get lucky sometimes. But it feels like sometimes, all I have is my work."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I work in Charlotte, and I've never really been a people person, and most of my friends live in-" She sighed, "Tree Hill."

"Oh really now?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, small world." Peyton replied bluntly, "And, my friend Brooke, she is here most of the time, actually I was gonna go see her tonight before I leave."

"What time is your flight?"

"Actually, I drove here."

"You what?" Luke exclaimed, "You drove nine and half hours from Charlotte, to here. By yourself, are you crazy?"

"Probably," Peyton laughed, "But, I hate flying… so much. And I love driving, it helps clear my head."

"But what if something happened somewhere in the middle of nowhere, and you were by yourself?" Luke questioned her.

"I know how to use a cell phone." She added sarcastically.

"Yeah but-"

"No buts Luke, it's how I do things. And look, I'm still here." She said with a small smile.

He sighed, "Fine. But at least let me drive you to see your friend, where does she live?"

"Lucas, you really don't have to do that. Let's go back to this whole 'fairness' thing."

"Peyton, I'm offering to help a friend, I'm assuming you took a cab here, and considering the fact that you are walking in the direction of you're hotel, I don't think you planned on catching one back anyway."

"What are you, psychic?"

"No, I just know how to read people."

"I doubt it," Peyton huffed.

"Well, I didn't mean it like that." He reassured, half-joking.

"I know. But… look at me. Just by looking at me, what can you say about me. I mean we've talked here and there, but the first day you saw me when we were in the lobby. What did you think?"

"Well…" He drawled, "You were timid, but defiant when it came to the movie, and what went on, you understood it was more than just a movie. And not to settle for things, you open up, just slightly, when someone shows kindness towards you, which means you don't get it very often. And that look you had in your eyes, just showed so much pain… that you can't even describe."

She looked at him with a smile, a broken smile. She was breath taken at what he knew. "Wow. You… you're good."

"I am?"

"Yeah, I just, don't talk to people about these things very often. And when I do…" She sighed, "It's hard."

"I can understand." Luke sighed, "There was… a lot. And it made me vulnerable, and, it was just, hard."

She smiled sympathetically, "But you never gave up. And look at you now."

"Yeah." He said. "Look at me."

"Look at you? You're successful, you're having your novel turned into a movie, a stable life… and someone who loves you… what more could you want?"

He sighed, "It's complicated."

"It always is-" She trailed off, "Listen, you wanna stop and grab some coffee?" He asked sheepishly.

"Oh I don't know." Luke said sarcastically, "That might not be fair."

"Shut up dude, it's just coffee." She laughed.

"Alright. Let's go." He said happily.

** ** **

"Wait, So Brooke _Davis_?" Lucas asked, shocked.

"Yeah." Peyton laughed, "Why is this so surprising?"

"Because, you said that you had a friend named Brooke, I didn't figure it was famous fashion designer and company owner, Brooke Davis." Luke was awe-struck.

"Yeah well, again. Small world. Besides, you're a guy, you shouldn't know about her anyway."

"I've lived here long enough. Word get's around."

"Right…" She drawled, "So you're telling me you don't have any famous friends?"

"Well… not friends. But, Nathan Scott. He's… my brother - half brother" He said, almost painfully.

"Charlotte Bobcats Nathan Scott?"

"Yeah, him."

"Who knew." Peyton huffed.

"No one, well other than my family, and Lindsey - You know how I said me and my mom moved because of my dad, well. His dad, is my dad. But, despite the fame, we always hid it from the world. I've never spoken a word to either of them."

"That, sucks." Peyton said. "But isn't your - Dan Scott, in prison?"

"Yeah…" Luke said solemnly, "It's… you probably know."

"Unfortunately." Peyton said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's just, if the media ever found out we were related. My world would turn to hell… What about you? You related to any famous criminals?" He said in a lighter tone.

"No… actually. My dad, he's gone a lot, he fishes on a dredging boat. And my mom… died, when I was eight."

"Wow, that's, terrible. I'm so sorry Peyton."

"It's okay." She said reassuringly. "I have my good days and bad days. A lot of times I don't tell people those things, because, I'm afraid then they'll just pity me. And nothing else. They just see me as someone who's broken, and helpless. And hurt. But the truth is, I've established myself I pretty good life. It's just missing one thing…"

"And what is that?" He asked her kindly.

"Love."

They both paused, silence filled the air for several moments. He looked down at the ground, she looked at him.

"So I think I'm going to take you up on that offer." Peyton said, breaking the silence, "It's getting dark and… I don't want to wait alone by myself. So could you drive me to Brooke's place… I mean, if the offer still stands?"

"Of course it does," He replied happily, "Let's go."

** ** **

"Is this the place?" He asked, pulling up to a rather large home.

"Yes it is. Thank you, for the ride."

"Anytime Peyton - now listen… here's my number, call me before you leave tonight, alright?"

"Cool." She said simply, nodding and getting out of the car. He watched her until she got to the front door, to see her greeted by a petite brunette that he had only seen on magazine covers before. He noticed how they both exchanged genuine smiles as the headed inside, and he tried to convince himself, that she had her, Peyton had Brooke, and that she didn't need him. He _tried _to convince himself that.

But he failed.

He pulled away from, the exceedingly large home, and began heading towards his home.

He arrived maybe twenty minutes later. When he walked in, he spotted his girlfriend, clearly doing some work in the living room, she ignored him when he walked in.

"Hey, Linds…" He greeted, skeptically.

"Luke, what brings you home so late?" She antagonized.

"I, a friend needed a ride. So-"

"Does this 'friend' live three hours away Lucas, huh?"

"Well, no but…" He clearly had lost track of time, had they really spent three hours just walking up and down busy streets? Apparently they had.

He sighed, "No, but-"

"Who is she?" Lindsey spat.

"Excuse me?" Lucas asked in an exasperated tone.

"You heard me. Lucas, there really is no reason for you to be coming home, hours late unless it was for-" she gulped, "another girl."

"Lindsey, I can't believe that you would think that, that I would, do that to you!"

"It's just odd, that's all." She glared at him, standing up, walking past him down the hall, into the kitchen.

He sighed, "She…" He stumbled on the word, "I work with her, and she has no one. But, It's not like that, she needed a ride, and she's technically my co-worker, I so I offered her one."

"Right…" Lindsey drawled, "She needed something, and you just _happened _to be the one to help her."

"Well, yes." Lucas added, confused. "You and I both know John's an ass, he just hides it well. And well, no one else is really… caring."

"And you are?" Lindsey questioned.

Lucas pondered the question, trying to come up with some sort of explanation, but only came up with a simple, "yes."

"Great." She replied, "Because, spending three hours with a girl after a meeting, is just. So normal."

"Lindsey-"

"Save it, you know, the fact that you are going to be working with her for what could be the next year, maybe more, just… doesn't sit right with me."

Lucas sighed, "she's going home tonight, we'll barely see each other from the time now, until the movie is finished."

"Okay." Lindsey sighed, "but, I don't want you talking to her again, okay? Just, makes me uncomfortable."

"Lindsey, I can't believe you are being so insecure about this…"

"Can you blame me? Just… promise me you wont talk to her, again."

Luke sighed, "I wont." He then walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, placing a soft kiss atop her head, "You're the only girl, I could only, truly love."

She wasn't quite satisfied, but it worked for the time, "Alright." She smiled, at turned around to kiss his lips. They both smiled. "I'm gonna go get in bed." Lindsey said softly, "You going to join me?"

"Actually, I'm not all that tired, I think I'm going to write for a bit?"

"Okay." She smiled, "Don't stay up to late."

"Yeah yeah," He drawled at the way she scolded him like a little kid. He kissed her again. "Goodnight."

"Night." She said, walking off to the other room.

Luke padded into the kitchen and brewed himself a cup of coffee, he was feeling awful inspired, and knew whatever was brewing in his head would have him up most of the night writing it down.

Plus Peyton hadn't called yet.

He knew he told Lindsey that he wouldn't talk to her. But he had told her to call him. They were friends, or, acquaintances at the least. No harm was to be done. He just wanted to know she was okay. Yes, Lindsey was his girlfriend, but he'd promised Peyton beforehand. He couldn't break that.

He went into the living room with is coffee and his laptop, he set them both down on the coffee table. He turned on the television but with the volume down, just so he had that soft glow of light in the room. He opened his laptop, it was a picture of him and Lindsey and a few friends from the publishing company, the night his book was released. He remembered when Lindsey was merely his editor, and now, they had been together over a year. And they were happy.

He thought.

He began typing away at the keys. When he got uncomfortable, he sat sideways on the couch, resting his back on the armrest, laptop in his lap. An hour passed. Peyton still hadn't called. He figured, or, he hoped that maybe she'd just gotten carried away with the time when she went to see Brooke. Or maybe she was tired and was staying here one more night, or maybe she had simply forgotten.

Maybe something had happened.

He shook the thought from his head, but it shouldn't have mattered anyway.

Another hour or so passed, it was a bit after midnight when he felt his phone vibrate next to him. He actually contemplated answering it, thinking of Lindsey, after the third ring he answered. Walking out onto the balcony so he wouldn't wake up Lindsey.

"Hello?"

"He Luke, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Peyton's voice said from the other end.

"No no, it's fine. I've been up." He said lightly.

"Good." Peyton said with a smile, even though he couldn't see it. "I actually, forgot to call you, I lost track of time when I was with Brooke, and then I just got on the road, I'm an hour away give or take. I just remembered."

"It's okay," Lucas said with a laugh. "You sure you're not too tired to make it back?"

She chuckled a bit, "I'm fine. I'll stop if I need too, but driving with the top down at night, I find it liberating, so I'll be awake for a while."

"Alright, well, just be careful.""I will." She huffed, "Bye Luke."

"Bye, Peyton." He said quietly, until he heard her hang up.

He walked back inside, and sat down in front of his laptop once more. He knew it would be hours until he went to sleep, but it was Friday, well, Saturday now, he could sleep in a few hours in the morning if need be. Besides, even if he tried, his muse would keep him awake until he wrote down everything he had anyway.

But he loved nights like these, when he would write a bunch of short stories, or even a continuously long one, one that would practically write itself, hoping that maybe, his mind would finally spark something great, and he would have another, good, full length story.

After another hour he finally got into bed. He was tired, but he was probably just suffering the caffeine crash. But his head was reeling. He stare into the dark, and to the sleeping figure next to him, and just smiled. _This _is what he wanted, it had to be.


	3. Unfair

**A/N: **This chapter is based on the song Unfair by Kate Voegele. Not the most original song choice in the world, but it worked. Enjoy.

_The city sleeps,_

_So silently,_

_I wish I could say the same for me…_

Luke tossed and turned most of that night, his head was in full gear and all he wanted to do was sit down in front of his laptop and type the night away. But due to his exhaustion he knew he wouldn't be able to write to his best abilities.

And plus he couldn't help but wonder if Peyton was okay. Was she still driving? Had she stopped somewhere? Maybe her car broke down in the middle of no where and she can't reach anyone. Maybe something happened, an accident. He figured if she drove straight through she'd be there around 10 am that morning. He'd figured he would call her then. But if she stopped, then who knows.

Eventually the exhaustion got the best of him, but before he knew it he heard the alarm go off, and felt Lindsey's soft hands wrap around his body.

"Mh… can't we just, stay here for, a few more hours." He heard her tired voice.

He turned to look at her. "Actually, I was planning on it." He said with a smile.

"Whoa, You look beat," she said, "Up all night?"

"Yeah…" He drawled, "You know, us writers, something gets us going and we just can't stop."

"Well at least you're writing again." She said, "Hopefully this one will turn out to be something."

"I have a feeling it will." Lucas said silently.

"That's good." Lindsey sighed, laying against his chest, slumber returning to her only moments later. Lucas followed shortly after.

_But I've got this dead ended street,_

_To keep searching for,_

_A tunnel underneath a bitter truth,_

_Or a bridge invisible I won't fall through…_

_** ** ** _

To say Lucas was on her mind the entire night would be an understatement.

She loved North Carolina, she had a well built group of friends, and had developed her life all around the place.

For the first time since she was a child, she didn't want to go back.

But of course she had to.

Peyton drove through the entire night, as she always did. People would call her on it. But seeing she made it back in one piece every time, she always reassured people she would be okay.

And she figured, the quicker she made it home. The quicker she could avoid everything, and go back to her life how it was before.

Life, pre-Lucas Scott.

She began to question how she ever made it through that life.

The early sun was finally high over the mountains she was passing through. And that's when it hit her how tired she really was. Being worthless to stop, she got off at the nearest exit and grabbed some coffee. Figuring it would hold her over for the next two hours or so. She contemplated calling Lucas, being how he was, she figured he was an early riser. But it was Saturday, and being who she was, she knew she shouldn't figure.

So she sent him a text message instead.

'_If you're awake, call me… if you want._

_-Peyton'_

She still felt guilty for pressing that send button, she couldn't be doing what she was doing.

Could she?

What if they were eating breakfast right now, would Lindsey ask him who it was from? What would he tell her? Would he just say, 'oh no one,' or, 'must be a wrong number.' or something like that.

He wouldn't want him to say that about her.

But what was she thinking? Right now he had every right to.

And less than five minutes later, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she looked at the caller ID, and smiled. Just a bit.

"Hey." She said happily, and somewhat embarrassed.

"_Hey." _Luke replied into the line, sounding up-beat. _"What's up?"_

She sighed, "I… I don't know, I don't know why I texted you, I'm tired and delirious and, I shouldn't have."

"_Peyt, It's okay. I'm happy you did. Have you been driving all night?"_

"Yeah." She said quietly, "I'm sorry, I just, I do it all the time, but, I stopped to get some coffee, so I thought I'd check in…. I mean, see how you were doing and-"

"_Peyton, it's okay." _He said with a laugh, _"Now get home. Okay, I don't want anything to happen to you."_

She wasn't really sure what he meant by that, but played along, "You too Luke, Bye."

"_Bye." _He said, hanging up.

She climbed into her car, and looked around. This is what she had always known. The world she thought was hers.

But reality seemed to change.

It didn't matter if she had mountains or sky scrapers, what mattered was finding that someone who would move them for her. Even if she never asked.

And she had a clear vision in her mind of who that someone was.

But she couldn't, but god, she wanted to. To imagine him. She wanted it to be him. But it couldn't.

_I don't know how much I can keep,_

_Letting you unravel me,_

'_cause the more, you learn,_

_The more we share…_

** ** **

Lucas stood in front of the window, fiddling with the phone in his hands. When he heard Lindsey walk in behind him.

"Hey you." She said, smiling. "Who was that?"

"Oh, just… someone from the office, just a few more details that needed to be filled in."

"Mhm…" Lindsey drawled.

"Mhm?" He mimicked, confused.

"What kind of details?" She finished.

"Oh." He replied, "Just… movie business, stuff. Nothing important."

She was unsatisfied, but she knew the stubborn Lucas Scott, and didn't question it any longer, "So what are we doing today my love?" She asked him.

"Umm… actually, I was thinking of taking a drive, I just need to… clear my head, and get a little inspired."

A frown grew on her face, "Why have you been so distant lately?"

"What?" Luke threw back, entirely confused, "Distant?"

She sighed, "The past week, all you've done is come home, late, may I add, make some coffee, and stay up and write while I sleep, answering mysterious phone calls from john, or, whoever… What's up?"

"Linds… it's just been hectic with the movie, I've been a little stressed out. Which causes me to be unable to sleep, so I stay up and write. And so I get phone calls, it's no big deal."

"I understand that, Lucas. But if something is up, let me in." She replied, pleadingly.

Something was up.

But letting Lindsey in wouldn't help, at all.

"You wanna come with me?" Luke asked suddenly.

"Where?" She scoffed.

"For a drive, just, to no where."

"No… no, Luke, I know you are just asking me out of guilt, and - I don't want to get involved in… whatever, you are dealing with, so just, go."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, _go._"

"Okay," he said hesitantly, leaning into her for a kiss, saying goodbye.

_We were worlds apart and you see,_

_It was so much easier to be_

_Cause now I know, what we can't have,_

_And it's so unfair._

The truth be told, he wasn't just going for a drive, he knew exactly where he was headed.

There was a park, quite a ways away from their home. It had a small, very unused basketball court, though at an earlier age he learned that he could never play basketball professionally, he still loved it. And it was the only thing that could truly help clear his head.

He had never told Lindsey about going there, she never really understood his love for basketball. She always asked him, 'if you can't have it all, why have it?' she couldn't see the passion he had, and he never understood why. When it came to writing, she would offer him all of the encouragement in the world, but basketball, no, it was just another sport to her.

** ** **

Peyton finally made it home. She was tired, and had a lot on her mind. She walked into her tiny one bedroom apartment, that she never fully moved into. It was just as it was when she purchased it, for the most part. White walls, beige furniture, a TV in the living room, her music collection scattered throughout most of the place. Some crates of records sat piled up in the living room. Having not enough room in the bedroom.

The bedroom was just as she had found it as well, beige walls, brown linens, a dresser, and a record player - she added that herself - but other than that, the room just wasn't her.

She flopped down onto the bed, being too careless to call, she sent a text to everyone who was waiting to hear from her arriving home safely.

But other thoughts hounded her mind, there was one person that she needed to call.

_I never meant,_

_Most of those pretty words I said,_

_But I wanted you to think I did,_

_Cause telling you all this makes no difference,_

_It's useless…_

Lucas had left his phone on the bench several feet away from him, but he was too into what he was doing to hear it ring.

Peyton was somewhat relieved that he didn't answer. Part of her just wanted to say everything, and not hear of it again. Besides, she couldn't stand to hear his voice.

She left him a voicemail instead.

"Lucas… it's me. Listen, I'm home safe, but… it's gonna stay like this. Whatever we are, or were, whatever we were doing, needs to stop, because… it's not fair, to you. Or to Lindsey. And it's not fair to me. I can't put myself through this. I need to carry on my life on my own, and I can't have you in it, because that would go against who I am. I know we'll see each other time after time because of the movie, but we will speak strictly of the movie. I can't…" She felt like she was going to lose control, she wasn't sure why, she inhaled sharply "goodbye Luke."

** ** **

He finished listening to it.

He was speechless.

God he felt so guilty for feeling the same way she did, about - them - but, he didn't want to drive her away, he wanted to stay friends with her. He wanted to know how she was doing, he wanted them to get a long, and have fun.

For what it was worth, it hadn't been that long, he could forget about this. And pretend to live is previous life.

He headed home very shortly after that. He thought today would solve everything, turns out things just got worse.

"Lindsey?" He asked when he came home, noticing her purse and keys gone, he figured she'd just ran out, or maybe gone in to do some work. Either way, didn't matter. He wanted to be alone.

He played the voicemail again.

What the hell was that supposed to mean to him? He thought to himself. Everything she said to him. It wasn't unfair to him, they weren't doing anything they shouldn't have. He thought.

He flipped open his laptop, but instead of writing, he got onto the internet for a little research, he went on her website, Peyton's. He read of her success, and afterwards felt like, in this past week he had spent time with a celebrity, he was so proud of her, even envious, a little.

_Cause those who get to know our hearts the most,_

_They always seem to be the ones, we'll never hold._

** ** **

Peyton hated herself for everything, for saying what she did, doing what she had done, and being that way. But at the same time, that week was one of the best weeks of her life. But she felt so damn guilty about it.

"Knock knock," A voice came through her home, "Peyton?"

Peyton stepped out of her bedroom, greeted by a familiar face in her kitchen.

"Haley? What are you doing here?" Peyton asked confused.

"I got your, ever so lovely, text message saying you were home, so I drove up to come see you."

"You drove three hours… just to come see me?" Peyton questioned in disbelief.

"Well yeah." Haley said reassuring, "Somewhat, I have family up here and, since you were on the way back, I thought I'd stop in."

"Well thanks, I feel the love Hales." Peyton said sarcastically, but happily.

"You know what I mean." Haley laughed, walking up to her friend, "It's good to see you. How was New York?"

"It was… interesting." Peyton drawled, I'll make us some coffee and we can sit, is that alright?"

"Perfect," Haley said simply, "It seems like we have a lot to talk about."

** ** **

_And I don't know how much I can keep, _

_Letting you unravel me,_

_Cause the more, you learn,_

_The more we share,_

_We were worlds apart and you see it was_

_So much easier to be, cause now I know_

_What we can't have and it's so unfair…_

"Lindsey?" He asked groggily, pulling himself up from the sofa, seeing Lindsey across the room, a hurt look on her face, with his laptop in front of her. "What's up?"

"I… you fell asleep with your lap top open, I figured, well… I hoped that you were writing, and being your editor, and girlfriend, I figured I'd just take a peak. Too bad, you had this open…" She trailed off, turning it around for him to see.

"I, I was just browsing…"

"Lucas!" She shouted, "When I told you not to talk to her, that also meant, do not look up useless crap about her on the internet!"

"It's not useless!" Lucas defended, "She worked hard for that…"

"Oh really, and you just needed to see it with your own eyes to believe it?" She questioned in an antagonizing tone.

"No…" He trailed off, "But, it doesn't matter, I'm not talking to her anymore."

"Anymore…" Lindsey sighed, "Why?"

"Because of you." He replied weakly, "Because of us."

"Because of me." Lindsey scoffed, "So you're saying, if it wasn't for me, you would still talk to her, or, more?"

"No, no! Lindsey, it's not like that I…"

"It is like that, and you know it Luke!" She shouted.

He looked down at the floor, avoiding looking at her, maybe she was right.

** ** **

_Can't you see it's destroying me?_

_I can't stand the closeness,_

_But don't you dare go avoiding me,_

_It kills me yet it keeps me goin'…_

"So, Lucas Scott?" Haley questioned her friend.

Peyton blushed just a little, and was saddened at the same time, "Yeah…" She drawled, "He is - was - more amazing than you know. We spent _a lot _of time together when I was there."

"Oh really now…" Haley said with a grin.

"Shut up Haley. It wasn't like that."

"Was it?" Haley questioned.

"A little… but-" Peyton said hesitantly.

"But what?"

"He's Lucas Scott, best selling author, things like that just… do not happen."

"And you're Peyton Sawyer, you own your own record label for God sakes.""Minor record label," Peyton corrected, "Besides, he has a girlfriend, a serious one… and I told him to stay away, because, I'm not one to be like that."

"Love makes you do that craziest things sometimes…" Haley drawled out nonchalantly.

"Haley!" Peyton snapped, jokingly, "We are not, in 'love' we were just, two people that got along awful well."

"Great place to start." Haley joked.

"No." Peyton replied.

"Let me ask you something." Haley replied calmly.

"Shoot."

"If there was no, girlfriend-"

"Lindsey, her name is Lindsey." Peyton stated.

"Alright, if there was no Lindsey, would you have stayed in New York?"

Peyton was speechless, she stirred her coffee as tension filled the room.

"That's what I thought," Haley said, smiling.

** ** **

_And I don't know how much I can keep,_

_Letting you unravel me,_

_Cause the more, you learn the more we share…_

"Lindsey, maybe…" Luke was nervous, scared, hurt. He was falling in and out of love at the same time, part of him didn't know which part was worse.

"Maybe what?"

"Lindsey, if you are going to act like this, because of me looking into the life of someone I work with, then…""I think I know where this is going." Lindsey butt in.

"If you can't trust me over something like this, then I don't know how we could handle it if something bigger came along." Lucas said calmly.

"So you're saying…"

"Yeah," Luke huffed, "If you're gonna be like this then… we're done."

They both knew it was coming, they both knew this fight may have lead them to the end, but it hit them both right in the gut as soon as he said it.

"I- I, was thinking something along those lines." Lindsey stuttered.

"You can stay here if you want." Luke said deadpan. "I can find somewhere, it's not an issue.

"Would that somewhere be in North Carolina?" Lindsey spat.

He just glared at her, that wasn't fair. But at the same time. It was, he wasn't fair to her, he deserved it.

"I'm sorry." He stated.

She ignored his apology, "You stay here, I'll be fine, just let me pack up some of my stuff."

"Okay…" he replied silently, "You sure you'll be okay?"

"Don't worry about me Luke." She replied angrily.

She ran into their bedroom, well now his bedroom, and emerged minutes later with one bag full of her belongings. "I'll be back for the rest, I just need to get out of here for now." She stated, walking towards the door, "Goodbye Luke." She said, without turning to him.

"Bye Lindsey." He replied silently, watching her until the door shut completely.

He flopped down onto the couch, analyzing what had just happened, it happened so fast.

Part of him would miss her, part of him now felt free, part of him felt guilty, and another part felt less guilty.

He would be a shame of a man to call Peyton right then.

He thought about Lindsey, did he break up with her, truly because of trust, or was he just using it as an excuse to break up with her, to go to Peyton. Or to be free to think about being with Peyton. But either way, he was ashamed of himself, in many, many aspects.

_We were worlds apart and you see_

_It was so much easier to be_

_Cause now I know, what we can't have,_

_And it's so unfair…_


	4. An Empty Crowd

**It had been three weeks, give or take, since him and Lindsey ended, she had gotten the remainders of her belongings and was well on her way.**

**It was never a spur of the moment decision, none of it. It seemed like it. And Luke was still young, maybe Lindsey was the one, maybe she'd come back to him, but for now he was confused, and he didn't want to put her through that, making her wade in his confusion.**

**The truth be told, it was something he'd been processing in his head from the moment him and Peyton first spoke.**

**He hadn't called her. **

**Not in three weeks, three long weeks. Did he want to? Yes, of course he did. But she'd asked him not to. And as much as he wanted to go against what she said, he didn't want to driver her away by doing so.**

**Maybe that was the point, maybe she was one of those girls who would tell him one thing, so he'd do the opposite. She'd manipulate him, to make herself feel good, and to get him.**

**But he knew, Peyton Sawyer wasn't like that.**

**She wasn't that kind of girl.**

'_**In fact she wasn't that girl at all. She was, so different, than anyone he had ever met, and he couldn't place his finger on it. But he secretly loved it, he couldn't let her go…'**_

**Luke just typed away at the keys of his laptop. He had gotten and insane amount of writing done over the past three weeks, and it was actually good too. In his opinion.**

**The movie was coming along fairly well. The more serious it became, the less people were involved, most of the meetings were with just John, Alex, and sometimes some co-producers, and other important people that were there simply for business. **

**** ** ** **

"**Peyton, since when do you read?"**

**Peyton looked up from the book she had been engrossed in all day, even though she was visiting Haley in Tree Hill, the book had her occupied, "What? I always read."**

**Haley looked at her, unsatisfied. "Mhm…" She drawled, snatching the book from Peyton's hands. "Aha, **_**Non Victorious **_**By Lucas Scott…" She said snidely, placing the book in front of her. **

"**Haley! I'm working on a damn movie adapted from this book, you know, you'd think I'd at least read it." Peyton shot.**

"**Okay. But what happened to, **_**It's just another sappy romance where two cliché character's fall in love and one dies at the end**_**? Hmm…"**

"**Well I don't know if anyone dies yet." Peyton said deadpan.**

"**You say that with such heart."**

**Peyton shot her a look.**

"**Now come on, you came down here to spend time with your friends, not read. Let's go."**

**Peyton set the book down, "Fine… where are we going."**

"**Just to stroll, you know, like old times."**

"**Yeah," Peyton sighed, "Old times."**

**Truth be told, she never thought she would miss old times until now.**

**** ** ** **

"**Haley, I told him not to call me. And he's listened. So, it's clearly not getting anywhere."**

"**Do you really believe that?" Haley questioned.**

"**Yes, I do. We all know how it is, if I told him not to, he would, because that's how it always is."**

"**Maybe you two could be something different." Haley stated simply, "Maybe, he hasn't called you out of respect for you?"**

**Peyton scoffed, "Alright, you go with that Haley."**

"**I'm serious." Haley reassured, "Why don't you call him?"**

"**Why…" Peyton drawled.**

"**Because, if he doesn't answer. Then well, you know for sure, but if he does. You'll know."**

"**I'll know," Peyton mocked her, "Fine. Fine, I will call him, and make you happy."**

"**Good." Haley stated, nodding. **

**Peyton dialed her phone, it kept on ringing, she figured she was right. **

"**Peyton?" Lucas' voice came from the other end.**

**Peyton looked nearly shocked, Haley mouthed 'I told you so' and began to walk ahead of her, leaving her alone.**

"**Peyt?" Lucas questioned.**

"**Luke, sorry, hey. I um… hi." Peyton stuttered, not expecting him to answer, she never figured what to say next.**

"**Hi." Luke replied, "It's um, nice to hear from you."**

**She let go of a huge breath at those words, "Yeah, it's nice to hear your voice." She said, thinking she said too much.**

"**Your's too." Lucas said, she couldn't see him, but he was smiling. His tone changed quickly though, "Why'd you call?" **

"**I… because I told you not to, and well you listened, and I just wanted to make sure I didn't push you away, but it would be completely fair because of Lindsey and-"**

"**Lindsey's gone, Peyton." Lucas stated, deadpan.**

"**Gone?"**

"**Gone, we're done, we broke up."**

"**Oh." She replied, slightly happier. "I'm sorry… why?"**

"**Don't apologize, she just, wasn't the one."**

"**I see." She replied, sitting down on a nearby bench.**

"**So listen, I kind of have a break from the movie right now, I was gonna go stay with my mom and sister for a bit, would you like to… meet up?"**

**She smiled just a little, "Yeah, I would like that. I'm, uh, actually in Tree Hill right now. But yeah, I could drive up there."**

"**Oh, okay." Lucas said, "That'd be great."**

"**Okay." Peyton said happily, "I'll call you later, I'm out with a friend right now."**

"**Alright, have fun. Bye Peyton."**

"**Bye Luke."**

**She hung up. She smiled, like she hadn't in a long time, she should have felt guilty over being part of Lucas's break up, but she didn't, because now she could stop running.**

**She stood up, "Haley?!" She called.**

**Haley poked around the corner, "So…" **

"**So… you were right." Peyton said sighing. "Lucky, he's flying down here to visit family, we're gonna meet up."**

**Haley got over her defeat, and was filled with joy, "Shut up!" She said excitedly, "You got to all of that from one phone call?"**

"**I guess so." **

**They both smiled in excitement, "Come on," Haley said, "I'm sure you do not want to be here with me right now. Lets go."**

**** ** ** **

**Lucas was, nearly over the moon. He had planned on calling her once he got down there, but this worked out even better. She was in Tree Hill at the moment, maybe he could have her bring him down there, so he could get reacquainted with the place, maybe it'd be easier with her by his side.**

**He e-mailed his mom, telling her that he was leaving tonight, instead of tomorrow morning. She was more than thrilled and asked him why.**

"_**I've just been missing out for too long." **_**Was his answer.**

**After that, the first thing he did was call Peyton, he really wanted to surprise her, but she'd said that she'd call him back later, he didn't want her to think he was suddenly ignoring her. **

"**So what's the soonest you can be in Greensboro?" He asked when she answered the phone.**

**She was a bit confused, "Why?"**

"**I've decided to leave tonight." He said, "I don't want to wait, I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if I did."**

**She smiled, "Um, how about, once you get to the airport, text me what time your flight leaves, and I'll see what I can do, okay?" She said sweetly.**

"**Sounds perfect." He said. He had another call on the other line, it was his mom, asking him if she needed to pick him up, or if he was taking a cab, she told him that he'd figure it all out. Karen wasn't really sure what it all meant, But went along with it.**

**Lucas went on the airline's website to see when the next flight out was, he looked, and figured if he packed quickly and left right away he would be able to just make it. So he texted Peyton, telling her that his flight was scheduled to land at 11:15. And asked if that was too late for her. She replied: "Not a problem, sounds perfect." It made him smile. It **_**was**_** prefect.**

**He spent the entire flight, trying to figure out what he would say, what he would do. He was so anxious - in a good way - to see her. But he thought his heart was going to explode in his chest.**

**His plane landed, he found his suitcase in the baggage claim, and scanned the small crowd for the blonde he longed to see. There weren't as many people as a weekend afternoon would hold. But it was still busy and clustered enough to make it difficult.**

**They both spotted each other at the same time or so. Neither of them could refrain from the smiles that adorn their faces the second they locked eyes from across the room. And neither of could hold back from embracing one and other the moment the were in a ten inch ratio of each other. Luke had spent his entire flight analyzing what this moment would be like, Peyton thought about the same things on her way here. But it didn't take questioning now. They didn't ponder if it was inappropriate or not. It felt right, it felt real.**

**They pulled apart, "Hi." Was all Luke could manage, with a glee-filled voice.**

"**Hi." Peyton replied so happily, "I… it's good to see you." She said, the smile never leaving her face.**

"**You too." He replied, "How have you been?"**

"**I've been… I'm a lot better now." She smiled, he didn't question it. They both left the airport and got into Peyton's car.**

"**Damn." Luke said, putting his suitcase in the trunk of her car, "This **_**is **_**a sweet ride."**

"**I know." Peyton chimed, "She's been through a lot, but runs so well." She said starting the car, but failing, "Or not…" She retorted, blushing.**

"**Man, I am jealous." Luke said sarcastically, "I wish I had a car that ran this well."**

"**Shut up." She said playfully, "It's just… cold."**

"**Peyton, it's like 70 degrees out."**

"**I know." She said in defeat.**

"**Luckily, I know a thing or two about the mechanics of a car, I'll take a look."**

"**Thanks Luke." She said shyly, a bit embarrassed that this was how the weekend was starting off.**

**** ** ** **

**After about twenty minutes of tinkering under the hood of the car, Luke told her to try starting it up again, to her disbelief it worked. Lucas got back into the passenger seat.**

"**Thanks." She said again, "I feel really bad that you had to fix my car on the first night you're here."**

"**It's no problem. It should hold out tonight and your drive back, but I would still get it looked at." He told her, "I think it's those ten hour drives that you put on her."**

"**I don't do it that often." She said deadpan. "But still, thanks again."**

"**You're welcome." He said sincerely, "You ready to go."**

**She nodded her head and pulled out of her parking space.**

"**Luke?" She asked quietly after they had been driving for about ten minutes, "I don't know if this is appropriate, so call me on if it's not. But, I missed you." She said shyly.**

**He let out a breathy chuckle shaking his head, "I missed you too." He said looking up at her, "So much."**

**She smiled and turned to him briefly, "Good. And thanks again for fixing my car."**

"**It's not a problem." Luke replied, "Be kind of grateful that it happened now, and not sometime when you were leaving."**

"**Yeah…" She replied quietly. "So where does your mom live anyway? You told me to go this way and I just kept driving."**

"**Not too much farther." He reassured, "But the truth be told, I told her we'd be a bit late, this is the long way." He finished, shrugging.**

"**Lucas why-" She began to question in anger, but then sighed, "Of course it is."**

**Some time later they pulled up in front of Karen's house. Peyton observed it, it was small, but seemed comfortable, from what she could see it looked like there was an upstairs with bedrooms, and on the side of the house she could see a concrete staircase that probably let to a basement. She liked it. **

**The both climbed out of the car, Luke grabbed his bag from the trunk, and they both climbed up the wooden stairs leading up the front door.**

**Karen opened the door just as Lucas began to put his key in the lock. **

"**Lucas," She greeted, pulling him into a tight hug, "Oh I missed you."**

"**I missed you too, mom." He replied letting go. Karen noticed Peyton behind him, and then glanced at him with a smirk, raising an eyebrow.**

"**Oh, mom, this is Peyton, Peyton this is my mom."**

**They shook hands, "It's nice to meet you Peyton."**

**Peyton liked her already, "It's nice too meet you too Mrs. Scott." Peyton said happily.**

"**Karen." Karen corrected her, "No need for formalities here."**

"**Karen." Peyton corrected herself. "Nice to meet you."**

**She nodded, "Come in you guys. I'll make some coffee."**

**The two blondes stepped inside the house, Peyton gazed around. It was a well kept place, simple, hardwood floors, black leather furniture, white cabinets, but it was homey no less.**

**Luke walked over to the kitchen table, sitting down, he subtly gestured at Peyton for her to sit down next to him, she obliged.**

**Karen joined them soon after, setting down three mugs of coffee on the table. Then sitting down. "So, **_**you're **_**Peyton." She said questioningly.**

"**Um, yeah, yes I am." Peyton replied, a bit confused.**

"**Let's just say Lucas has talked about you, quite a bit." **

"**Has he now?" She replied, turning to look at him, smirking. He sipped his coffee and blushed.**

"**Mom, I think, you're exaggerating." He replied.**

"**Oh, I don't think I am." Karen fought back, "In fact, quite a bit is an understatement."**

**He was screwed, he thought to himself, he was so screwed, now that she talked about her, with his mother, he was ashamed.**

"**Oh really?" Peyton pressed, "How much of an understatement?" She wasn't displeased in the slightest bit. But she loved Lucas's reactions.**

"**Alright," Luke chimed, "Can we please? Mom, how have you been?"**

"**I'm wonderful Lucas." She replied un amused. **

"**Karen, it's fine really. I probably don't want to know anymore." She said, throwing Luke a smile. **

"**Alright." She replied standing up, "I think I'm gonna head for bed now, you two kids have fun. And keep it clean, Lily's in the next room." **

**Lucas' eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Mom." he whined.**

**She sighed, "You are such a child. I was joking. Goodnight you two."**

"**Goodnight." They replied in unison. Peyton turned to him, "Well don't look so disappointed." **

"**Wha-" He gave up and laughed, "What is it? Roast Lucas day?"**

"**Maybe." Peyton stated, "But you're so cute when you're all flustered."**

"**Yeah, yeah." He drawled, "You tired?" He asked her.**

**She shook her head, "Not really."**

"**Good." He replied. "Now I'm guessing you didn't plan on staying here tonight."**

"**Not really." She repeated.**

"**Well, that's too bad, because I wanted you to."**

"**Luke, I-"**

"**Stop, okay, you can stay in the guest room. There's nothing inappropriate about it. In fact, right now I don't see why we worry about what's appropriate or not."**

"**Is your mom okay with it?" She questioned.**

"**Actually I told her you were anyway." He replied innocently.**

"**You suck." She said deadpan, "But, alright." She said coyly.**

"**Good." He stated, "You wanna like, go outside, or something? It's a nice night."**

"**Sure," she obliged, "Lead the way."**

**He led her to the back door, opening it quietly as to try not to wake his mother or sister, and turned on the patio light.**

**On the side there was a small patch of concrete with a worn basketball net on top of it, Peyton figured it was Luke's what he was younger. There were tall bushes that bordered the stockade fencing that wrapped around the entire yard, it was very private but spacious, there were a few trees in the back and what looked like a small flower bed that Karen probably cared for.**

**It was like Lucas could tell she was observing it, "That's the thing I don't like about New York, it feels like you have to go out of your way to see a tree, and going outside is your balcony that over looks a busy street. I miss this sometimes."**

"**I get it." She replied, "When I first got to Charlotte, I lived in a small cluster of apartments, and it was all fenced off and had a really pretty grassy area in front of them, with trees and paths, it was almost like a forest. But it was a ways away from my studio, so after a while I sold it, and just rented out the space above my office, so I pretty much, do work at home. And it's cheaper."**

"**What about in Tree Hill?" He asked quietly.**

"**I lived in a house with my dad, it was actually pretty nice. Our yard was kind of like this one, a bit smaller though."**

"**That's nice." Lucas said kindly, "You ever miss it?"**

"**Sometimes." She replied sheepishly, "Sometimes I miss the memories of it, you know? When life was just, so much easier."**

"**Yeah, I get it."**

"**Do you ever miss it?"**

**It was an unexpected question, she wasn't sure if she was even going to ask, but the time felt appropriate.**

**He didn't seem taken back at all, "I didn't spend enough time there to really miss it per say. I was too young, no less. But, I wonder about it, because, it meant a lot to my mom and my uncle, and I feel like maybe part of me won't let go of it. And before I'd said I wanted to go see it, with you, I still do."**

"**And I'm still willing to go with you." She said quietly, "Does it scare you, the idea?"**

"**I'm scared that maybe I'll love it." He replied honestly, "That I'll want to stay, and linger in a place that holds a lot of painful family history. But I'm not scared in that respect, no."**

"**That's good."**

"**Yeah." He whispered nodding. It seems like-" He paused, chuckling under his breath.**

"**What?" She asked.**

"**It seems like there's no one else I'd rather want to go back with."**

**He got scared after he said that, scared that she'd run off. But she didn't.**

"**Me too." She replied softly.**

**He leaned over and grabbed her hand in both of his. The didn't speak, both of them looked up at each other both offering a simple smile, reassuring that it was okay. And then they both looked back down at their hands.**

**From there on out, they remained silent. Wondering what happens next.**


	5. A Pinky Promise

_**A/N: First off, thank you all for the nice reviews last chapter! They really meant a lot, and I kind of got some ideas. Second, I don't know why the last chapter was entirely bolded, I know it's no big deal, but it annoyed me, this chapter may be that way as well, I don't know if it's me or fan fiction. So I apologize. On a second note, this chapter is another filler, I don't like it that much. And I haven't had time to proof read, so go easy.**_

_

* * *

_

"**I um… I'm kind of tired, sorry, would you mind showing me where the guest room is?" She said after a few minutes of more silence.**

"**Not at all." He said sweetly, letting go of her hand, "Follow me."**

**Firstly she retrieved her bag from her car, and then followed Lucas back into the house, he led her upstairs, "Last door on the left." He stated.**

**She nodded, "Thanks."**

"**Can I get you anything?" Lucas questioned subtly, clapping his hands together.**

"**No, I'm good, thank you. And thanks for letting me stay here."**

"**It's not a problem." He smiled, "If you need anything just come get me. Goodnight."**

"'**Night." She said quietly, stepping inside the room.**

**It was nice, there was a full size bed against the right wall, dresser, desk, TV, half bathroom and a walk in closet. Guests had it nice she thought. She opened the window a bit, realizing that the room overlooked the yard. **

**She changed into a pair of sweatpants and a fitted t-shirt. She'd lied when she said she was tired, she was, but it was more to break the awkwardness of the situation earlier. She shut the lights off and lay on top of the covers on the bed and closed her eyes. She started to doze rather quickly, but woke up a while later to hear someone come up the stairs and into the room next to her, she assumed it was Lucas, and fell back to sleep shortly after that.**

**** ** ** **

"**Hey." Luke greeted quietly, pushing open the door of the room she was in, "I- your door was open so…"**

"**It's fine." She said turning around, "Just give me one second."**

**He nodded when he noticed she was on her phone.**

"**Yes, yes thank you. Just get those back to me as soon as you can… thanks… no, I'll be back, during the week." She stated, "Thank you, no, It's not a problem. Bye."**

"**Does your work day always start like this?" Luke asked jokingly.**

"**I just can never get away from it," She laughed, "I um… that should be the only call today, they know I'm off."**

"**Okay, um, good." Luke said, "Listen, uhh… my mom and sister, kind of go out for breakfast on Saturdays, I forgot, so… it's just the two of us."**

"**Okay, sounds cool." Peyton replied.**

"**Yeah." Luke said, rubbing the back of his neck. "So you wanna come downstairs?"**

"**Well, yeah." Peyton laughed, confused, a bit.**

"**Okay."**

**She followed him downstairs. He started rummaging through the cabinets, "Um… we have, French toast? That okay?"**

"**Yeah, sounds perfect." Peyton obliged.**

**** ** ** **

"**Wow, this is good." Peyton said, "Who knew."**

"**Thanks." Luke drawled, "No, my mom um, actually owns a café, so just after a while you learn things, and stuff."**

"**Oh really. Cool."**

"**Yeah." Luke stated, "It- I don't really know."**

**She laughed, "Lucas?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**You didn't 'forget' that your mom and sister were going out this morning, did you?"**

"**No." he confessed, "I didn't forget, but-"**

"**It's fine." She conceded. "But why?"**

"**Why not?" He replied.**

"**Smart ass." She mumbled.**

**He chuckled, "I don't know. I just, I wanted to…"**

"**I know."**

"**You know… what?" He questioned.**

"**Like it isn't written on your face. You wanted the alone time."**

"**Damn it." He bit out.**

"**It's fine." She laughed. "But if it's any consolation, I don't mind at all." She said, smirking at him. **

"**Oh really now?"**

"**Mhm." She drawled. "Listen, Luke, last night-" She said, changing her tone.**

"**Peyton, it's fine."**

"**That's all you're gonna say?"**

"**I could say more."**

"**Don't."**

"**Okay." He replied.**

"**But, later today, do you think we could take a walk, just talk, or something."**

"**Yeah, that sounds nice." He said, slightly leaning over the table, until he heard the door open.**

"**Luke!" Lily exclaimed, jumping into her brothers lap. Wrapping her small arms around his neck. "You're home!" She said excitedly into his neck.**

"**I am." He smiled, "I missed you."**

"**I missed you too," The young girl replied, then turning to Peyton, "Who's that?"**

**Luke laughed, "Um, Lil, this is my friend Peyton." He told her.**

"**Hi Peyton." She said excitedly, hopping off of Lucas's lap.**

"**Hi Lily." Peyton replied in the same tone, "It's nice to meet you."**

"**Hi Peyton, do you like my brother?"**

**All three adults' jaws' dropped, Lucas blushed.**

**Karen laughed, "Um, Lily, why don't you go head outside and wait for me. I'll be right there."**

"**Okay mama." She obliged, her small legs running to the back of the house.**

"**I'm so sorry." Lucas apologized to Peyton.**

"**It's fine." Peyton replied nonchalantly.**

"**So what are you kids up to?" Karen questioned, trying to break the brief awkward silence. "I didn't hear anything last night."**

"**Ugh, mom, why?" Luke spat, red creeping back into his cheeks once more.**

"**I know. I'm kidding." Karen conceded. "I'll be in the yard if you need me. Don't get into any trouble." She said standing up.**

"**Oh, I'll try not to." Luke said sarcastically.**

"**Good." Karen replied. "Hi Peyton."**

"**Hi." She replied quietly.**

"**I am, so, so sorry." Lucas said again.**

"**It's fine." She reinforced.**

"**So, about that walk, you wanna go?"**

"**Yeah, sounds good." She replied.**

**** ** ** **

**They had been walking a while, Lucas showed her his favorite restaurants and stores in town near his house. She enjoyed it. **

**After a while they started heading back towards his house. Peyton began to speak about what she had been of, since the night before.**

"**Luke, can I tell you something?"**

"**Sure. What is it?"**

**She sighed, "Now I don't want to come off as weird or anything."**

"**I think we've established the fact that that doesn't matter." He stated, "What's up?"**

"**I know, we've only known each maybe a month or so now, and we've really only talked these past few days. But I want you to know… through most of my life, I felt, alone. In high school I had Brooke, and she was a great friend, but sometimes, I still felt alone. I didn't really become close with Haley until senior year, and then I went to LA, and she went to college, and essentially we weren't that far from each other, she went to Stanford, you see. But, we talked some, and would meet up when we could. But, I'm just saying… I trust you. And, you make the alone feeling go away, and that doesn't happen often, so don't take advantage of it, but at the same time. Please do."**

"**No one's ever really let me in like you just did." He said, before he said anything else. "And don't worry."**

**She nodded, "I don't believe that."**

"**Don't believe…""That no one's ever let you in."**

"**I would believe it."**

"**You're not that kind of person."**

"**Thank you."**

"**I know, this doesn't matter, but for the sake of conversation, were you?"**

"**No." He stated, "People thought so, but no."**

"**Good." She smiled, "Either way it wouldn't have mattered, but I like that answer."**

"**Thanks."**

"**I was a cheerleader." She spit out after a few moments of silence. Covering her face half ashamed.**

"**You?" He asked, shocked. "Really?"**

"**Yeah." She giggled, "My mom was, and Brooke was, so I had done it like, forever and I just… yeah." She said biting her lip.**

"**Cute." He nodded.**

"**Dude, shut up."**

"**Peyton Sawyer, cheerleader." He said, trying to process the fact, "You are so, not cheery."**

"**Thanks. I think." She said. "Like you said, not who we are now, or ever were, in some cases."**

"**So, I know being a cheerleader wouldn't be a major factor, but does that mean you knew…"**

"**Yeah." She bit. "A little."**

"**How much is a little?"**

"**Why?" She questioned.**

"**What do you mean, why?" **

"**Because, asking why, means you want to know, which is still being clung on to it in, some way."**

"**Is it a crime that I want to know about my brother?" Luke asked.**

"**No…" She sighed, "I knew him, he… I knew him, and I…"**

"**Oh god." Luke stated.**

"**Okay Lucas, this has been bothering me from like, the minute you told me, but you have to know, it's not like a knew you then, but I was sixteen, and like, really stupid, and, I didn't know you. And…"**

"**Stop." He said, "I can't get mad. I can't even blame you for not telling me, like you said, it's not like you knew me."**

"**Really?" She asked.**

"**Yeah." He replied, she smiled in relief. "So, I'm guessing he never mentioned, any of it, or… me."**

"**No, no." She shook her head, "No he didn't. He made it like you didn't exist. And, I was led to believe nothing other."**

"**And that's it?" He asked.**

"**That's. It." She said, biting her lip.**

"**Then it's not worth bringing it up right?"**

"**But you just did." She stated.**

"**And now, I'm dropping it." Lucas smiled.**

**Peyton nodded in response, "Um, if you wanna start heading back we can, I don't care."**

"**Whatever." Lucas shrugged, "I'm not in any hurry."**

**** ** ** **

**They spent the rest of the day out, laughing and joking. For the first time, in a long while, they both felt freedom from everyday lives, and work, and the world. They had fun.**

"**Ah, today was great." Peyton sighed, when her and Lucas reached his front door.**

"**It was." Luke stated, "I had a lot of fun." He pushed open the door, Lily was sitting on the sofa watching television, and Karen sat at the nearby kitchen table, working on some sort of papers, and glancing over at her daughter ever now and then.**

"**Hey mom." Luke greeted.**

"**Hello," she responded, "You two have fun?"**

"**Yeah, we did." He replied.**

"**That's good." Karen said, looking up at the two of them.**

"**I'll be back in like, 2 minutes. Okay?" Luke said.**

**Peyton nodded and laughed, "I'll be fine."**

**He lightly put his hand on her shoulder, before turning around and heading up the stairs, Peyton stood there, observing more of the room.**

"**Peyton, come sit." Karen said kindly.**

**She nodded in response, pulling out a chair.**

"**Did you guys really have fun? Or whatever." Karen questioned her.**

"**Yeah, I think, we really did." Peyton replied sweetly.**

"**Good." She nodded, "You know, I don't want to sound weird, but I've really warmed up to you, Peyton. As much as I can warm up to someone in one day." Both women laughed, "But… Lucas has told me things, and he's really happy with you. And, from what I've seen, I like you. Just… I have no expectations from you two, so don't think of it that way. But I just want to say thanks."**

"**Well, um, you're welcome." Peyton replied, "But um, thank you. For letting me stay here, and, what not. It means a lot."**

"**You're welcome as well…" Karen said, turning around when she heard Lucas coming back down the stairs.**

"**Have fun, wherever you were?" Karen asked him, jokingly.**

"**What? No, I was just, expecting an e-mail from John, with some, stuff."**

"**Stuff?" Peyton questioned.**

"**Casting, stuff."**

"**Is that good?" Karen asked.**

"**It's great." Luke replied, "But, I have to fly to… LA, next week."**

**A disappointed look grew on Peyton's face, just slightly. "Oh." She replied.**

"**Hey, we can still do everything we planned on. I don't have to be out there until Wednesday." He reassured her.**

"**Ah, okay, that's good."**

"**Yeah," He said, a smile growing on his face. "This is it. Once this is done. We start filming."**

"**Luke, that's great!" Peyton said happily.**

"**I know." He replied. "But since, we don't have as long, I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could, go too… yeah, instead of Monday."**

**She knew what he was talking about, "Of course, it's not an issue. Except, my car probably can't handle the drive, and you sort of don't have one, so…"**

"**They invented air planes." Luke stated, simply.**

"**To fly half way across the state, that'd be a waste."**

"**Do you hate flying that much?"**

"**Yes, I do." She said.**

"**Alright, then…"**

"**Here." She said, "How about, we take my car in tonight. And, we get a rental."**

**Lucas groaned, "I hate rentals, you never know what they're gonna give you."**

"**Not as much as I hate flying, I'm sure."**

**He sighed, "Yeah… most likely."**

"**So. Sound like a plan?" She questioned.**

"**Sounds like a plan." He assured.**

**** ** ** **

**They spent the rest of the day talking, somehow they ended up in the yard again. Lucas set up a bonfire as it got darker out. Soon it was pretty much the only light, besides the one on the back of the house.**

"**So, I was thinking-" Peyton started, "We'll leave for Tree Hill tomorrow morning assumedly, right?"**

"**Correct." **

"**So, We leave tomorrow. Spend the rest of the day and all of Monday there, leave Tree Hill Tuesday afternoon, give or take, so we're back so you could catch a later flight, I'll drop you off at the airport, pick up my car, drive back to Charlotte, once you're back in New York, I'll call John and convince him that there has to be some reason I need to be there. And well, be there, and see you." **

"**Your really like planning things out, don't you?" Lucas couldn't help but smile.**

"**A little." She confessed.**

"**It's fine, I was at a complete loss for how this was going to work. It sucks that we only get one full day in Tree Hill, but that's all the time we… I want to spend there."**

**She nodded, "Thanks for letting me be there."**

"**Thanks for being there." He replied. "You know, before, I would hear stuff about the place. And when I did, I just always wondered how the people were, and assumed they were all the same. But you proved me wrong, you proved that some good came from there."**

"**You know it's weird." Peyton said.**

"**What is?"**

"**If you had never left Tree Hill as a kid. We would have known each other."**

"**That, that is weird." Lucas said, a little set back.**

"**I dig too deep into things, sorry." She said, shaking her head.**

"**No, no, no. Not like that." He reassured, "It's just, you think we would have been friends, I mean, no. I was a book worm, and you were a cheerleader, don't tell me you were captain too?"**

"**No, that was Brooke." She laughed.**

"**Great, cause that would turn out well." He laughed.**

"**I think, maybe we would have. I don't know. You and Haley would've been really good friends, and I think you will be."**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Yeah." She replied quietly.**

**He finally admitted it to himself, mentally. He was falling for her. When he first saw her, she was timid, and shy, and had this look in her eye like the world had fallen down around her. But that was not who he saw now, this girl, was beautiful, and funny, and had the most contagious laugh, and a smile that just melted his heart. And she had come from Tree Hill, like it was some weird twist of fate.**

**** ** ** **

**Lucas had gone off to bed, Peyton ran back downstairs to grab her cell phone which she had left on the kitchen table.**

"**Hi." She heard a tiny voice say at her.**

"**Hey, Lily. I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"**

"**No." The little girl replied.**

"**Okay good. Now I think your mom's in her room."**

"**It's okay." Lily replied. "I wanna talk to you."**

**Peyton let out a breathy laugh, "Oh, okay. Come here." She said, pulling out a chair to sit on. Lily walked over and hopped up onto her lap. "What's up?"**

"**How long is Luke gonna be gone?" She asked sadly.**

"**Um, I don't know sweetie. Maybe a week, why?" She said, unconsciously stroking the little girls hair.**

"**Cause I miss him. Can you tell him that? I don't want to."**

"**Well yeah, of course I can. But I think he knows. He misses you too."**

"**He does?" Lily asked.**

"**He does."**

"**You make him happy." Lily told her, "I like it when he's happy."**

**Peyton couldn't help but smile, "Yeah. He makes me happy too. Oh, and you remember what you asked me earlier?"**

"**Yeah." Lily replied excitedly.**

"**Well the answer is yes. But you can't tell Luke that. Promise?"**

**Lily's face lit up. "I promise, pinky swear."**

"**Pinky swear." Peyton repeated quietly. Locking her finger with Lily's, "Now go to bed, alright?"**

"**Okay." Lily said, hopping off of Peyton's lap.**

**Peyton thought to herself, that she was going to miss him as well.**


End file.
